Perfect
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: I'm no test subject... I was only sleeping... for 75 years. I was part in the Great Ninja wars. Then I died." I said. This is my first fanfic! Please R & R! Chapter 3 is up. Saku/ita
1. Awaken

Perfect

**AN: This is my first Story! Please enjoy! I own nothing!!**

Perfect. That's what they say. I can hear them outside my tube. They don't know that I have been awake all this time. People here are sick. They say all about me is perfect. My face, my soul and my body. They think that if I wake up that I could be the perfect test. I'm no ones test subject. I keep my eyes closed and wait. My legs are pulled close to my chest so they can't see. My hair surround my body.

I don't need food or water. This tube keeps me alive. As long as I float here not moving then they don't know that I'm awake. When it's time, I'll get out of here and live a life. The life that is so far out of my reach. If only I could be alone. Then I could get away. I've been here for years. 75 to be exact. My body doesn't age. Not in here. Maybe not out there either.

No more wounds can be seen on my flesh. As far as their concerned, I'm still asleep. I cracked my eyes open to see the skin on my arms. Green water keeps me alive. I do this all day everyday. For the last 75 years. You would think that I would be bored. Your right. I'm so bored. I think I may die of boredom.

I closed my eyes before anyone noticed them open. Just a little bit longer, then I'll be free. Another 3 days went by and still nothing. I was on the verge of just leaving now when a loud explosion caught my attention. I opened my eyes. Ninja ran into the room. The scientists looked around worriedly. They should be.

The door blasted open and enemy ninja ran in. I looked over at them. There was five of them. 3 males and 2 females. One male was large and bulky and had a large ax on his back, another was shorter and thinner he had a long katana on his back, the last had a shorter katana on his back and looked to be the leader. One of the girls was tall and finely built. She had a plain katana on her back while the other was a little shorter with a windmill on her back.

They all wore animal masks. The leaders was a weasel, the bulky guy's was a dog, the shorter girl was a cat, the other boy was a hawk and the tall girl's was a falcon.

I didn't care for them very much. I smiled. I spread out my limbs quickly. Everyone's heads shot in my direction. The force of my anger started to crack my tube. It shattered and all the green water poured out. I stepped out of the tube. They all stared. My hair clung to my naked body. I frowned. This is it.

My eyes glowed red and the tubes and beakers around me exploded. I stared at a ninja that was closest to me. His limbs ripped apart and finally his head came off. His scream pierced the air. My anger was growing. Everyone stared in horror. "Perfect..." one of the older scientists whispered. I looked over at him and my eyes glowed again. Within moments his body was too ripped apart.

Blood splashed everywhere. No one knew what to do, but me. So one after another they all died. Blood painted the walls, floors and the masked ninja. They seemed frozen. When all the people that kept me here where dead I began to walk toward the hole the masked men made. Blood turned my feet and ankles red. I kept on going.

My eyes stopped glowing. I looked to the leader. "Thank you." I said to him. He looked slightly shaken up. "What...?" he whispered. I smiled at him. "Your distraction helped me escape." I said simply. He looked down. "Who are you?" he asked looking back to me. I stared. "I don't know." I answered. I haven't used my name in years. I don't remember what I was called.

"You don't know?" the short girl asked with cation. I nodded. She relaxed a little. "Where are you from?" the leader asked. I shrugged. "What do you know?" asked the shorter boy. I shook my head. "Come with us." the leader said. All the others gasped but said nothing out of fear. I stared at his mask. I looked through it into his soul. Nothing cruel showed there. I nodded. All together they got me something to wear. Not the greatest thing but close enough. We headed off to our new destination.

**AN: How was it? If you like it tell me I'll continue! Please if I did anything wrong, let me know! Have a good day!**


	2. Colors

Perfect

**AN: Ok, I know, not the longest chapter and whay is with the wait right? I'm sorry. I've been busy!! Really I have! My brother is getting a divorse and I'm all sad right now. Please enjoy.**

My legs ached from lack of use over the many years. We had to stop multiple time so I could stretch my legs and catch my breath. The tall female turned to look at me a little too quickly and cut her arm on a branch. She looked down at her arm and stared at the blood that slowly came out of the flesh. I stared at the red ooze. I stepped forward and caught everyone's attention. To them, it must have looked like I was attracted to the blood. I guess in a way, I was. I stopped right in front of her.

My eyes started to glow green. Just as quickly as the scratch had appeared, it was gone. I blinked the green away and took a step back. They all stared at me with unfathomable eyes, I shrugged. "I can do more then just kill with these eyes." I dropped it and turned back in the direction we were heading. "Let's go." I said and started running again.

The masked men caught up in a heart beat. I didn't like the feeling of unknown. My eyes glowed deep blue. I looked far a head. I could see the village off in the distance. Not to much further. I blinked the blue away. "What's with the different colors?" asked the big boy. I look over at him. "They all do different things." I said simply. "You must not be able to do that anymore."

The man shook his head. "I've never heard a shinobi be able to do that." he seemed confused. That's natural, I guess. "It's... a curse." I said softly. I looked forward as we started running again. "Why?" asked the short girl. Memories were coming back to me. "The power to kill someone just by looking at them? That's a fearful job. We are taught to have great tempers and not get mad easy." I told them.

I stopped again to catch my breath. "Is it a blood limit?" asked the short boy. I shrugged. "I don't remember. Probably." I looked over at them. "My turn. Why were you at that lab? What did you want?" I asked. The leader looked like he didn't want to say anything but caved out of fear. "There was supposably a weapon in there. It was our job to go in and retrieve it. I believe that weapon was you." he told me.

I nod. "That would be most likely. I _am _a weapon." I said more to myself. I don't care if they hear. I started running again. "Is there anything else cool you can do?" asked the big boy. I smiled. "Lots." my eyes began to glow hazel. A shriveled tree about a yard away came to life and grew strong. I smiled wider.

My eyes turned dark brown. A dead wolf nearby, mostly bone with a little bit of decaying skin on it, came back to life. Skin grew, blood flowed, heart pumped, got all organs, and eyes. It darted away. "Wow..." they all breathed. I closed my eyes. My head hurts. Suddenly, the trees were gone and we were standing in front of a large wall.

It was made of stone. It looked to be quite sturdy. A large mountain was next to it. It was The Mountain of the Dead. It's where we through the rotting corpses of our victims. Gross, I know. Who cares? At least they are putting better use of it then we did. We used it as a graveyard. The only problem was no proper burial.

What would these Ninja do if they figure out that I can bring the dead back to life without consequences? I'm done being used and abused. They can kiss my ass for all I care if they plan to use me. I mean it!

...

...

...

If they plan to use me...

...

I'll kill everyone. Innocent or not!

**AN: How was that? Did you like it? Let me know what you thought. Please rate and review. Have a good day!**


	3. My name is Sakura

Perfect

* * *

Eye colors/ what they do: _Red_: kills anything or rips it up.

_Green_: heals simple wounds.

_Deep Blue_: power to look ahead a couple yards or miles, depends.

_Hazel_: Heals _nearly_ dead plants.

_Dark brown_: adds flesh and blood to a body wether it dead or alive. Other parts grow on their own.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! Sorry for the short chapter! Please enjoy!! Also, SBO1, yes it will be Ita/Saku! Don't you worry! plus, she had the bloodlimit _before_ she got trapped by the scientists. Ask, if you have anymore questions.**

We walked in. 2 people stood at the gate. They nodded when we entered, but stopped and looked at me. I stared at them as we passed. I looked to the largest building in the middle of the Village. It was filled with tons of people and held many supplies, such as medicine. "A Shivasha?" I asked. The masked men gave me a confused look. I pointed to it. "Shivasha." I stated. The bulky man shook his head. "You mean a Hospital?" he asked. I didn't want to go any further into this conversation. I nodded.

We walked a little deeper into the village when I heard a voice. A small boys voice. "Nii san!!" he cried, breathless. I kept walking then came to a stop when something ran into me. I looked over to see a little boy, maybe 8. He had blue hair that was spiked out in the back but had bangs in his eyes, which were pure black. He looked just like.....

I narrowed my eyes. The boy looked frightened. I made my eyes soft looking for him. People stopped and looked at us with cation. They fear that I would hurt the boy? Maybe I should, it is a huge disrespect for coming into physical contact with me. Any longer and I would have seen everything. I smiled at the boy. "Sorry!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." the little boy apologized.

A women emerged from the crowd. A man right behind her. The women had the same colored hair and eyes. Same with the man but his hair was pure black. They must be this boys parents. I looked back at the boy. "I accept your apology, Ushiva." I stated calmly. Confusion twisted in the boys face. The leader of the masked mens fingers unclenched. A smile stretched across my face. "So, here is the family." I said crossly. I craned my neck to look back at the weasel. "Brushka, Vaska, Kashka, Oshka. Big brother, little brother, mother and father." I told him. "If you allow yourself to be fearful of a smaller life, you _will _be found out." I added.

I knelt down in front of the boy. "What's your name?" I asked sweetly. He smiled, his cheeks turning red. "Sasuke!" he chirped. I smiled. Cute name. "Did you know that is the name for a hero from a long time ago?" I asked. He nodded. "Mom named me." he told me. "Your mom must have great taste then." I commented. He smiled even wider and nodded. "What about you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?" he tried again. I couldn't wrap my mind around the past. For something so simple as a name.

Then it surfaced.

"_Sakura...."_

"Sakura. My name is Sakura." I told him. He smiled yet more widely then before. "Ummm, what did you call me earlier?" he asked cutely, a blush on his face. I stood up tall. "Ushiva. It means 'little one'." I told him. They don't used these words anymore it seems. He seemed to think that over. I looked over to an old man that emerged from the crowd as well. People moved out of his way. I could feel his power roll of his calmly.

"Are you the Sticitaki Coova?" I walked closer. The masked men bowed. He must be. "Pardon?" he asked. I blinked. "Ummm leader. Are you the leader?" I tried again. I heard the footsteps of the boy going to his parents. The old man nodded. "Yes. I am the Hokage." he told me. I nodded. That sounded more familiar. He waved me to follow as he lead me to a giant tower. This is where we will talk in peace. The leader of the masked men came along while the others left. I looked back at him. He was a little more then a head taller then myself.

"I didn't mean to anger you." I said softly. He looked over at me. No response. I looked forward again. "I was taught to look for the weaknesses. It's nothing personal about it. I saw the flinch in your fingers and pointed it out without thinking." I informed. "I apologize." I looked back over at him in the corner of my eye. He nodded but still didn't respond. I rolled my eyes. He must _really _be the talkative type. We got into a small room with papers and books organized nicely and in order.

I looked back over to the man and allowed him to start. Maybe I can more information from him. He seems to be a kind man. His soul reflects no evil sins that I would care for. He started telling me what was going on in the world and why they went looking for me. They wanted to make sure a group of S raked Ninjas didn't get to me first. I nodded. I can see no lie in his eyes or his voice. He gives me no reason to be fearful of what he says.

A lady came in and handed me a dark blue dress. I took it. It was pretty. Soft. She showed me a bathroom so I could change. I went back to the small room. The Hokage was sitting at his desk and the big brother was standing in front of his desk. He was telling the Hokage how they found me. My hair for the most part dried up but it still was slightly damp. I heard that I'll be staying with the brother. This _should _be very interesting.

**A/N: How was that? I know typical "hanging with the Uchihas" just wait and see! Please rate and review!!! Have a great day!**

**Word meaning:**

**Shivasha- Hospital**

**Ushiva- Little one**

**Brushka- Big brother**

**Vashka- Little brother**

**Kashka- Mother**

**Oshka-Father**

**Sticitaki Coova- Leader, ruler**


End file.
